


Promise

by Hrtthrbromanov



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Angst, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Post Mission, bath scene, bucky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrtthrbromanov/pseuds/Hrtthrbromanov
Summary: You take care of Bucky after a particularly rough mission.





	Promise

Bucky was careful as to not make too much noise as he pushed through the door. He thought, he  _ hoped _ , that you were asleep. But he knew better than that. 

 

“Hey, old man.” 

 

He followed your voice to the kitchen. You were sat perched on the counter in one of his shirts, drinking what he assumed to be coffee. He took in your figure in the soft glow of the moonlight shining in from the outside. He smiled, though you could tell by his eyes he was far from happy.

 

“Hey, baby.” Bucky rasped. He was exhausted, he always was. You could tell by the way his shoulders sagged, arms falling loosely at his sides. His knees bent and quivering. His shoulders rolled back to relieve something, anything. It was as if just standing there was too much of a chore for him. 

 

You hopped off the counter, making your way to him. You came to a stop in front of him, leaving very little room between you. He looked down at you as you stood in silence. Your eyes raked over his body, analyzing for any immediate wounds that would need extra care. There were only cuts and bruises, the usual, but still you sighed.  _ ‘I'm lucky,’  _ you thought,  _ ‘It could be a hell of a lot worse, Lord knows he doesn't exactly value his life.’  _ You bit your cheek to prevent a sob, thinking about if it  _ were  _ worse. 

 

“let's get you cleaned up.” your voice came out smaller than intended, but still you grabbed his hand in yours and led him down the hallway. You could hear the thump of his heavy boots being dragged across the floor. “Doll, I'm tired.” He kicked off his boots once you entered the bedroom and ran his hands along his face. 

 

“Well I hate to break it to you but you're not getting in my bed smelling like that,” you chuckled over your shoulder, “just let me take care of you. Please?” You didn't mean to sound desperate or whiny, your heart just hurt having to look at him all matted and broken. You wanted to help and this was the only way you knew how. 

 

Bucky raised his eyebrows, deciding whether or not to protest. However, he quickly came to the realization that you needed this as much as he did. His face softened as he followed you into the bathroom. You kneeled over the bathtub, reaching for the faucet. As you let the water run you turned to him. 

 

“What, you need me to help you take off your clothes, too?” you joked.

 

“it'd be nice.” He smiled, finding your playful attitude refreshing. 

 

“Yeah, I bet it would be.” You lightly punched his arm in jest. You reached for his shirt, untucking it from his pants. Bucky laughed as you struggling to pull the skin tight material over his hulking figure. He finally gave in and helped you as you huffed in defeat. You gently maneuvered your hands over his belt buckle, feeling the rough, worn leather on your fingertips, you unbuckled him. You crouched as you ran your hands down his legs, as you ran them back up you caught your fingers in his waistline, tugging them down. You tapped on his ankles, telling him to step out of his pants. You stood back and took in his body, but quickly averted your eyes as you seen just how many cuts and bruises covered his body. 

 

You turned your attention back to the tub as it was filled. You turned the faucet off and ran your hands through the water, testing the temperature. You looked back at him expectantly and nodded for him to get in. 

 

“Join me?” he asked as he lowered himself into the tub. You couldn't very well deny him, so you hurriedly got undressed and placed yourself in the bath with him. 

 

You positioned yourself between his legs, using your hands to run water over his body. He visibly shuddered as you ran your hands along his cuts, new and pre-existing. You grabbed the sponge and covered in soap. Starting at his neck, you scrubbed the blood and grime from his body. 

 

He could see the pain in your eyes as you took in the damage. He lifted his hand to your face, bringing you to look him in the eyes. “You don't need to worry about me, baby.” He breathed. 

 

“You know I can't do that, Buck.” You smiled, despite the obvious tear rolling down your cheek. You focused on bathing him before you spoke again, “I know everyone worries if their loved one is going to come back from whatever battle they're fighting, but it's so much  _ worse _ when I know how reckless you are. Like you don't even care if you come back to me.”

 

Bucky sat up, the water splashing over the side of the tub at his sudden action. He grabbed your wrist, stopping you from running the sponge over him. “Y/N, Y/N look at me, you have to know that's not true. I-I’m reckless, yeah, but the only reason I'm not throwing myself into open fire is because I know I get to come home to  _ you. _ You make it all worth it.” He had never really realized how much this line of work affects you, too. 

 

You let out a shaky breath you didn't know you were holding, “I know you can handle yourself. It just scares me, Buck. I don't know what I'd do if I came home knowing your dumbass wasn't there, dancing around the kitchen while you made heart pancakes.” 

 

“Hey, I've only done that three times.” He chuckled, pulling you to his chest. He enjoyed the drag of your chest on his as you steadied your breathing. He turned his head to look at you as you rested your head on his shoulder. You smiled up at him when your eyes locked. 

 

“I love you, Bucky.”

 

He would never tire of hearing you say that. “I love you too, doll,” he placed a soft kiss to your lips, “I’ll be more careful from now on.” 

 

“Promise?” 

 

“Promise.”


End file.
